


Tired

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Don't Judge Me, He Literally Breaks Down, Hinata Hajime Is Trying His Best, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Is Trying His Best, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sad Hinata Hajime, Sad Komaeda Nagito, Short One Shot, This Is A Year After Everything, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Hajime is tired, Komaeda Nagito tries his best in comforting the boy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, come criticize me.

“I’m tired.”

A boy had whispered, the boy being named Hinata Hajime. Komaeda had looked over, staring at the boy. He began to notice soft features. The gauze wrapped around the other’s wrists, the pink that rimmed his tired eyes from crying himself to sleep every night because of the nightmares that took over his sweet dreams. Every little thing made Komaeda’s heartache for the other. With a small, sad smile. He pulled Hajime into his lap, his pale, boney hands tracing along Hajime’s spine. It made him shiver at the touch, he sniffled and leaned onto Komaeda. Komaeda was never all too affectionate, but when it came to his boyfriend, Hajime, it all just came down to that. Considering his parents have been gone for years and he had no one he loved by his side, the other accompanied him and kept him sane at Hopes Peak Academy. Half of their friends died over a silly killing school vacation and they were honestly just over it. They were both tired of pretending everything was fine. 

“I’m so tired, Komaeda.”

“I know.” 

“I want it to end.”

“Me too.”

Komaeda kept his answers short, hoping to not hurt the other with his words. He heard a soft whimper come from Hajime, he blinked before resorting to rubbing the other’s back. Hajime’s breaking point had finally come, after everything that he had held in. It was quite fascinating, death everywhere. It all just came to the point here. “Hey-” Komaeda paused, “Hey… just let it out.” He muttered to the poor boy, he was breaking. Like a porcelain doll being dropped. It took a minute for Hajime to process what Komaeda said, he wasn’t all that good at comfort, maybe he learned it online. But whatever, he didn’t want to give in. But he couldn’t help himself, Hajime felt his dam break as tears suddenly began to flow at a rapid pace. His cheeks damp from the sudden flow. “I-I want it to e-e-end, Ko..” His voice broke heavily, sobs getting in the middle of his sentences. “P-Please..-” Hajime let out a small gasping breath, a hand over his mouth. This made Komaeda panic, he wasn’t good with these types of things at all. But, he was definitely trying. “Shh, shh, It’s okay, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda reassured as Hajime continued to let out ugly sobs and cries. Hajime never liked the way he cried, considering he never did. That was part of the reason crying was his worst subject in the salt department.

They stayed in that position for a while, Komaeda willing to help his boyfriend. And Hajime trying to calm himself down desperately. He took a deep breath and pulled away from Komaeda, looking into his beautiful eyes. “Sorry... I- I didn’t expect that to happen.” Hajime sighed, rubbed at his arms, Komaeda shook his head at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Caressing it ever so carefully. As if the boy were fragile. “That’s okay, you always need to cry at some point in time. Everyone is made of glass, y’know?” He implied, smiling weakly at Hajime, who attempted to smile back, nodding at him. “Yeah, I guess so, Komaeda.” Hajime laughed softly, pulling an Eskimo kiss on the other to show how grateful he was to have the other. Cuddling into the other subconsciously, Komaeda blushed. Though let the boy do whatever he wanted and carded a hand through his brown, spiky hair.

Minutes later, Komaeda studied Hajime. Seeing he was asleep, he blinked with a happy smile. Lucky to have Hajime as his loved one. After everything, he had chosen him. He was grateful for that. He shook himself out of his thoughts and whipped a hand under Hajime’s legs and back. Picking him up bridal style with a content hum, he walked to their room, seeing as they’ve been on the couch for the longest time, and it was long after dark. So Komaeda decided they’d be better off sleeping on the bed. Once he got to their room, he kicked the door open lightly and walked over to the bed, placing his boyfriend down carefully and grabbing a blanket from off the floor he had forgotten to pick up when he had gone to shower. He looked over Hajime, peacefully asleep basically hugging his pillow. He snickered at the sight, though, kept his small smile. 

Komaeda quickly put on some sweatpants and a really white tee, settling into bed with Hajime. He pulled the blankets over both of them and sighed contently. Wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and relaxed, today had been a long day, sure, but he always knew him and Hajime would always get back up. Even if it were a bad time. Thinking about that always made him happy, gave him hope, Komaeda smiled and leaned over, kissing Hajime on the forehead as a good night before getting back to comfortableness and drifting off to sleep himself.

“I love you.”

Komaeda had heard Hajime whisper, which made him smile. He might’ve semi woken up when he had carried him up the stairs. Either way, he didn’t mind. He just nodded and nuzzled the other boy’s neck.

“Love you too.”


End file.
